


"I Trusted You"

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Gen, Guns, Innocent, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Violence, battle buddies, jeremwood, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Based off the Let's Play G-Mod Trouble in Terrorist Town video. The AH Crew play a game that soon takes a deadly turn.





	"I Trusted You"

_"Let's play a game!"_

That's how it all started. An innocent suggestion that everyone agreed to. After all, what was the harm in a simple game among friends?

Jeremy Dooley dashed away into the bushes, smiling to himself with the thrill of the game and the hunt. His plan was probably obvious to the other Achievement Hunters, find Ryan Haywood and team up. The two had been inseparable lately and had even started going on dates, so obviously Jeremy wanted to team up with his Battle Buddy. Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo would probably team up, the gents being close friends for longer than any of the Crew could remember. Gavin Free and Michael Jones were basically in the same boat as Jeremy and Ryan. Jeremy smiled, knowing that he and Ryan could win this.

The game was basically a combination of tag, sharks and minnows, and hide and go kill. The objective was that there were innocent people trying to survive from a "killer", being innocent until they killed another innocent or broke one of the rules, one of the rules being that everyone needed to break at least one rule to keep the game going. Each player was equipped with a gun that shot red paintballs. Jeremy was determined to win.

Darting out of the bushes at the sound of the starting horn he ran a few feet before crashing headlong into Jack. Throwing his hands up Jeremy backed away a few steps.

"Whoa Jack! I'm a friendly I'm innocent!" he said. Jack narrowed his eyes but lowered the gun he had and nodded.

"Okay but you'd better be fucking telling the truth! I can't find Geoff anywhere," he said growing worried.

"He's probably hiding in a closet somewhere," Jeremy rolled his eyes and began walking the other way.

"Wanna team up till we find him? You know, safety in numbers?" Jack asked hesitantly. Jeremy stopped and turned to face Jack. He studied the older man for a moment before shrugging.

"Why the hell not?" he asked. The two made their way through the brush at the side of the house they were playing the game at. Soon they came to the back yard where a playground was set up, and a treehouse stood high up in a tree. As they approached they heard a weird bird noise and looked up. Gavin was smiling down at them and waving to them from the treehouse. Jack waved back and put the wireless headset on they'd all been given, Jeremy following suit.

"Gavin can you hear me?" Jack asked into the microphone.

"Loud and clear Jack!" Gavin responded.

"How's the view up there bud?" Jeremy asked as he started to leave.

"It's great! I'm up here with Ryan and everything looks great! Isn't that right Ryan?" Gavin asked cheerfully. There was a pause before Ryan's voice came back.

"Yeah...great. Listen Jeremy, meet me by the pool here in about four minutes okay?" he said.

"Got it buddy!" Jeremy said, elated that maybe even during the game he and Ryan could have a few moments alone. Even after being away from the gent for twenty minutes, Jeremy missed him and wished he was near him. He hustled off into the bushes and checked his mic again.

"You reading me Michael?" he asked.

"Yeah I can hear you. Find out who the killer is yet?" Michael's voice came back.

"Nope but I've run into everyone so far except you and Geoff," he said.

"Well I'm an innocent," Michael said proudly.

"It must be Geoff then," Jack's voice teased.

"I'M NOT THE KILLER!" Geoff's angry voice roared over the headsets. Michael, Gavin and Jeremy all started giggling.

That is until the sound of a gunshot split the air, and Gavin's com went dead. Jeremy froze and looked back in shock in the direction he'd just come.

_That couldn't have been a real shot, could it?_ he thought and started to walk back, a sickening feeling growing within him, when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into the tall bushes, a hand covering his mouth. Struggling the lad fought against whoever was holding him but they were far stronger.

"Shhh buddy, don't put up such a fight. I need you energized for later sweetie," a voice whispered in his ear. Jeremy relaxed when he heard the sound of Ryan's voice and he turned when the man released him, facing the grinning man.

"You asshole you scared me to death!" he pretended to sound angry and smacked Ryan on the chest before the older man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"You know I can't resist a good scare Jer," he said and the two kissed. Jeremy smiled into the kiss before he remembered something. Pulling away he looked at Ryan concerned.

"Did you hear a gunshot just a minute ago?" he asked. Ryan looked at him confused.

"A gunshot? Like a real one? No why?" he asked. Jeremy frowned and started walking back to the yard.

"I heard something like a gunshot and then Gavin stopped laughing. I think something happened Ry, we gotta check on him," he said. Ryan followed close behind.

They made their way to the yard and looked up at the treehouse. A hand hung limply out the entrance. Jeremy gagged and Ryan pulled him to the safety of the bushes.

"Wait right here I'm going to check on Gavin! If you see anyone, and I mean ANYone Jer, shoot them. They'll be out and won't be able to play and they can help me help Gavin," he said.

"What happened to Gavin? Was that a gunshot?" Jack's voice came over the mic.

"Gavin? You okay buddy?" Michael asked in a worried tone. No response. Ryan gave Jeremy a small kiss and then darted off into the bushes. Jeremy shouldered his Sniper rifle and gazed through the scope. He saw movement inside the treehouse and froze.

_Ryan's going up there! What if that's the killer and he's already killed Gavin. Ryan's next..._

Without finishing the thought Jeremy took aim and shot. The crack from his rifle shook him. He stared at it in shock. It wasn't supposed to have live ammo! And if that was the killer he'd just shot then wouldn't the game be over and the whistle blow?

"What...Jack? Are you...are you dead?"

The words Ryan spoke into the mic tore through Jeremy and a wave of pain and sickness flooded over him. His eyes filled with tears and he turned and ran. He threw up in a nearby bush.

"Jack's dead?" Geoff's voice sounded broken and filled with pain, making Jeremy feel worse.

"That means...Ryan's the killer!" Geoff said with anger in his voice. Jeremy froze in place, eyes widening but he couldn't speak.

_Ryan didn't kill Jack. I killed Jack. Oh god I killed Jack!_ his thoughts cried in his head as he fell to his knees.

"What?! No I'm not the killer I didn't kill Jack I didn't do shit! I went up there and he was dead!" Ryan's panicked voice came over the mic. Jeremy shut his mic off and sobbed, letting the tears flow down his cheeks and wet his beard.

Jack, the man who was always so loving and caring of everyone in the Crew. Jack had been one of the first people to truly accept Jeremy after Ray had died and they'd hired the new kid. Jack, who would spend countless hours comforting those in the Crew who were hurting, never asking for comfort himself. Jack, who loved the Crew more than anything and considered them to be his family.

_And I fucking killed him._ Jeremy thought as he put his head in his hands. After a second he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up startled to see Michael looking at him concerned.

"Lil' J what's wrong? What happened?" he asked. Jeremy opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form words but nothing coming from him. Michael leaned down and gave Jeremy a hug, a comforting hug and rubbed soothing circles in the fellow lad's back.

"What happened Jeremy?" he asked again.

"Michael, I did a bad thing. I did a bad...I did a bad thing. I did a bad thing Michael," was all he could say as tears began to stream down his cheeks again. Michael separated from him and gave him a look that sent daggers into Jeremy's heart. The look was that of rage and anger, confusion, fear, and anguish. He slowly backed away and leveled his gun at Jeremy's chest.

"Jeremy, you're the killer aren't you?" he asked in the scariest, flattest, deadpan voice Jeremy had ever heard. Jeremy scooted back in fear and managed to choke out a response.

"I'm not THE killer, but I'm a killer," he said. Michael stared at him for a moment before backing away and then turned and ran towards the treehouse to see what had happened. Jeremy pulled his legs up to his chest and sobbed again. After he'd calmed down a bit he turned his mic back on.

"Geoff, you still alive buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah what's going on Lil' J?" Geoff asked. Jeremy sniffed and wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"Uh, Gavin and Jack are...are..." he took a deep breath. "Dead."

There was a long silence on the other end of the mic and Jeremy was growing worried. This wasn't at all how the game was suppose to go! What had happened? Why was everybody dying?

"Who's left?" Geoff asked.

"Me," Michael said.

"I'm still alive! Jeremy, thank god you're not dead! Get somewhere safe and hide okay?" Ryan said.

"But what about you Ry?" Jeremy asked, fear for his boyfriend gripping his heart.

"I'll be fine, I'm the Mad King remember? I'll find this bastard and make him pay!"

"But then there's me and Lil' J. That means that the killer has to be one of us," Geoff said. The coms fell silent at that. Jeremy thought for a second and then changed his com channel to Geoff's channel only.

"Geoff are you an innocent?" he asked as he began to move.

"Of course I'm an innocent! Are you?" Geoff asked. Jeremy hesitated but then responded.

"Yes. You're inside right? It's okay it's only you and me that can hear us," he said.

"Yeah..." Geoff replied, drawing his response out.

"We need to hide! Can I please hide with you?" he asked biting his lip as he awaited the answer.

"Sure you can Lil' J," Geoff answered in a very soft gently voice that always comforted Jeremy. The lad dashed into the house and ran up the stairs, opening doors and quietly calling Geoff's name. Finally a closet door opened and Geoff peeked out and pulled Jeremy in. The gent took one look at Jeremy and pulled him into a hug. Jeremy began crying again.

"What happened Jeremy?" Geoff asked.

"I..I don't know. Ryan left me to go check on Gavin and told me to shoot anyone who went after him or looked to be trouble. I scoped in on the treehouse and saw movement. I panicked thinking the killer was waiting to kill Ryan so I shot. I...I killed him Geoff," Jeremy pulled away and backed into a corner, fearing Geoff would do something horrible to him. "I killed Jack! He's dead and it's my fucking fault!"

He closed his eyes and cowered in the corner, waiting for Geoff to shoot him or beat him to death with his crowbar. But no attacks came. Instead Geoff squatted down and looked Jeremy in the eye.

"Jeremy, listen to me. I know you're upset and I know what happened was terrible. Fuck I'm torn up about it! I can barely breath! But it must be ten times worse for you. It was a horrible freak accident. Are you sorry it happened?" he asked. Jeremy nodded furiously.

"Then I don't blame you. I mean, I do, but I'm not going to crucify you because of it," Geoff said. Jeremy trembled.

"It should be me dead Geoff! Not him! I'm just the new guy, the fresh meat. Jack's been with the Crew for years!" Jeremy sputtered. Geoff wrapped Jeremy in a hug and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"You're as much a part of this Crew as Jack was. This is your family!" he breathed. Jeremy nodded and the two sat there for a minute before Geoff pulled away and looked at Jeremy.

"Wanna help me hunt this fucker down?" he asked. Jeremy gave a strangled laugh and smiled, wiping the tears from his face as he nodded.

"Then let's do this!" Geoff said and helped Jeremy to his feet. The two exited the house and crept through the bushes alongside it till they reached the back yard.

"You stay here and keep an open com. I'm going to go around front and try to herd the fucker this way. Then you kill him!" Geoff said, and before Jeremy could protest had melted into the brush.

Alone and afraid, Jeremy trembled and tried not to look at the treehouse where the bodies of Gavin and Jack were lying. He imagined Jack's last moments.

_Jack climbed the ladder of the treehouse hoping against hope that Gavin was okay. He reached the top and gagged at the sight. Gavin lay in a pool of blood, his head blown to pieces and several gaping wounds in his chest. The wall where he'd stood was completely covered in blood, and there were bullet casings everywhere. Jack didn't want to but he made himself climb the rest of the way up into the treehouse. He looked around for a clue and that's when something caught his eye. He reached for the object and examined it, eyes widening. He put a hand over his mouth and felt tears come to his eyes as he turned towards the door and..._

"It's Ryan!! It's Ryan!"

The screams snapped Jeremy out of his thoughts and the sounds of gunfire nearby reached his ears. He tried to move but he couldn't, he was frozen in fear.

"It's Ryan he's shooting me!" Michael's panicked screams came over the mic and echoed through the air as the gunfire continued. Jeremy bolted forward finally able to move.

"It's not me!" Ryan's voice yelled back, equally panicked.

"You're shooting me!" Michael yelled.

"You're trying to kill me!" Ryan returned.

"You're shooting..." Michael's voice cut out and all there was was static. The gunfire ceased. Jeremy stopped and looked around, eyes wide. Slowly he spoke into the microphone.

"Ryan?" he asked. No answer. His heart dropped and he repeated the name. He tripped over something and looked to see what it was. He screamed in fear at seeing Michael's dead corpse lying on the ground, blood everywhere, the lad's head and upper body in mangled pieces.

"Ryan?!" Jeremy nearly screamed into the mic.

"Is Ryan dead?" came Geoff's voice.

"Geoff are you still alive?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Geoff said.

"Oh shit, you're the killer!" Jeremy said as he realized what happened.

"I'm not the killer!" Geoff yelled. "What if you're the killer?"

Jeremy felt the icy cold fingers of fear grip him as he realized he was all alone. He couldn't trust anyone. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

"Geoff?" he asked. There was no response. Jeremy paled and ran forward screaming into the mic.

"Geoff Ramsey you'd better fucking answer me and not be dead you fuck!" he cried. He rounded a corner and saw the first tower of the castle playground. A tall figure was standing there. Jeremy slowly drew closer, wary.

"R..Ryan?" he asked. There was a dark chuckle that sent shivers up Jeremy's spine and stopped him in his tracks. Slowly the man turned and Jeremy's blood froze at the sight.

Ryan was covered in blood. He had a wicked evil smile on his face and death was in his eyes. But that paled in comparison to what Jeremy saw next. Ryan stood there holding Geoff, one hand gripping the man by his throat. He looked at Jeremy and smiled.

"Jer bear! I caught the killer see?" he said in a crazed hysteric voice. Geoff shot a terrified look towards Jeremy and shook his head. He tried to say something but all he could manage was a strangle gurgling noise. Ryan snapped his gaze back to Geoff, darkness and evil there.

"Tell him Geoff! Tell him what you did to the others you sick fuck!" he yelled and threw Geoff to the ground, forcing Geoff onto his hands and knees as he grabbed the man by his hair and yanked it painfully. Geoff gave a cry of pain.

"Ryan stop! You're hurting him!" Jeremy called and took a step forward. Geoff shook his head warningly.

"Jeremy don't come any closer!" he shouted. Jeremy stopped. Ryan glared down at Geoff and yanked his hair again.

"Tell him damn it!" he shouted.

"Jeremy," Geoff said as tears welled up in his eyes. "Ryan's the killer! Run!"

Even as the words left his mouth Jeremy watched helplessly as Ryan pulled out his deagle handgun and shot Geoff in the head. Ryan let the lifeless corpse fall to the ground. Jeremy screamed and turned and ran. Tears burned his eyes and blinded him as he rushed forwards away from Ryan.

Ryan, the man he was madly in love with. He betrayed them all!

Something crashed into Jeremy, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him to the ground. Groaning Jeremy looked up to see Ryan standing over him. Instinctively Jeremy curled into a ball and covered his head. A small whimper escaped him and he felt himself trembling again. He yelped when he felt hands on him, strong hands that gripped him and pulled him to his feet.

"Don't try to fight this Jeremy. It has to happen," Ryan growled. Jeremy shook uncontrollably.

"Why Ryan? Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Why? That's a good question Jer bear. I did it for us," Ryan said. Jeremy looked up at Ryan in disbelief.

"Us? You murdered our friends, our family? For us?!" he yelled. Ryan looked confused.

"Of course babe! They were always jealous of us and our happiness. They would've stood in the way. Gavin was the easiest, he's always been so trusting. Jack I thought would've proven more challenging but you took care of him for me. Michael was the toughest one so I needed to exterminate him quickly. Geoff was too easy as well, always wanting to save us, his compassion was his downfall," he explained as if it were obvious. Jeremy shook his head.

"But now that they're gone we can live happily together! Forever Jer!" Ryan said excitedly. Jeremy looked straight into Ryan's perfect blue eyes, eyes that used to be so gentle and kind.

"No. You're insane! I could never live knowing that my friends are dead, let alone with the knowledge that you killed them!" he exclaimed. Ryan looked hurt, genuinely hurt. Then anger replaced the hurt and he drew his handgun and pointed it at Jeremy's head.

"Then I guess that just leaves one more for me to kill. If I can't have you, then no one can!" Ryan said angrily. Jeremy slowly raised his hands to show he wasn't a threat. Ryan spun the lad around and led him to the side wall of the house. He shoved Jeremy up against it and pressed the gun menacingly against the lad's head. Jeremy gritted his teeth.

"I loved you Jeremy! I loved you above all things!" Ryan said voice cracking. Jeremy cried as the realization that his beloved Ryan Haywood was gone hit him full force.

"I loved you too Ryan. You were my one and only. You were my person! Please Rye Bread, come back! I want the old Ryan back, the one I fell in love with!" he said desperately trying to reach Ryan's good side. The pressure from the gun slackened a bit, then the gun was removed entirely, Ryan now holding it out to his side. Jeremy looked at Ryan from the corners of his eyes. The man looked like he was fighting something internally.

"Ryan, I trusted you," he said. Ryan's face softened for a moment and then contorted in pain and anger.

"I trusted you too Jer bear! It's a pity we won't be together anymore. Goodbye, Lil' J," Ryan said. Jeremy closed his eyes and prepared himself for the shot that would kill him. He heard the shot, but felt no pain. In fact, he felt the same. Then there was a thud behind him and Jeremy knew, without even looking, that Ryan was dead.


End file.
